ATF: The Case of the Limp Chicken
by retirw
Summary: There's a murder in the office and Buck's on the case. Chris is left to wonder when he lost control.


Just a snippet of the boys in the office.

Not mine, never will be.

THE CASE OF THE LIMP CHICKEN

Chris became nervous when conversation would stop when he came into the room. What ever was so important the team only worked on it during their own time. It was the breaks that were scary. Stifled snickers and chuckles often carried into Chris office. The practical jokes and pranks were at an all time high, then the crime was perpetrated.

7777777

Chris hid his grin as Buck started bellowing after discovering someone had hung his rubber chicken. A black hood covered it's head. The wings were tied behind the scrawny back. A string with a true hangman's knot with thirteen loops was around it's neck. Buck demanded the culprit admit to his crime.

"Are you certain it was murder, Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra frowned as he looked at the dangling toy.

"Josiah did say something about Egbert being depressed lately," Nathan reminded.

"Ya reckon it was suicide?" Vin asked innocently.

"He was having that problem with his love life," JD whispered.

"What?" Buck frowned at the team's comments.

"You know Buck, he was kinda ... limp," JD sighed sadly.

"Ya mean it just kinda dangled there?" Vin looked dismayed.

"I must concur most probably it was suicide considering the failure to function," Ezra mourned.

"Wasn't nothing wrong with Egbert," Buck growled cutting the poultry down. "The chicks never complained about him failing to satisfy," Buck bragged.

"Jealous boy friend?"

"Abandoned hen?"

"Furious Father?" were several of the suggestions offered by his team mates. Buck began an investigation into the demise of one Egbert Rooster.

7777777

The next morning, Chris discovered a small coffin and flowers arranged neatly on Buck's desk.

Affidavits and witness statements began to appear. Evidence was gathered and examined. Josiah had prepared a profile of the perpetrator. Photos and video tape, pages of reports filed. A video camera was often filming in the room. Ezra was often found hiding in darkness using a French accent to deliver clues on the case.

_I'll just leave them alone their staying out of trouble anyway. _Chris decided as he watched them nervously from behind his blinds.

7777777

Chris entered the elevator Friday morning to find FBI Director Miller chuckling at a poster on the wall. Chris glanced over to find a wanted poster with a well done ink drawing of Judge Travis looking back at him. He was accused of poultry murder and the unlawful use of a corpse.

_Boys you've gone to far._ Chris sighed when he read the culprit could be turned in for a reward to Team 7's office.

"I see the children are blowing off a little steam," Miller smiled. Chris tore down the poster with a snarl.

"They're all over the building. My secretary said there's one in the ladies room on our floor," Miller offered helpfully. Watching Chris' face he smirked as the number of each floor lit up. Chris stormed off the elevator and into the office. He saw all of his agents working diligently.

"Posters!" Chris snarled.

"Already getting tips on his location," Buck replied as he scrawled down information from a caller. Chris blinked when JD burst in.

"He's been spotted in an office on the fifth floor. I have an agent keeping him pinned down till we get there," The men quickly armed themselves and raced from the room. Chris glared and stormed after them. Laughter echoed through the halls as the team prepared to storm Judge Travis' office. Ezra was filming while the rest of the crew checked for potential hostages.

Billy Travis the Judge's grandson lay on the floor staring around the corner of a desk a water pistol was clenched in his fist.

"He's still in there," Billy declared. Vin took a snipers position on top of the bookcase Super Soaker in hand. Josiah stood to the side of the door and knocked.

"Poultry Police!" he thundered. "Travis we know your in there. Throw out your weapon and come out with your hands up," Josiah roared.

"I'm coming out," Travis called. A brightly colored water pistol slid out of the room followed by the laughing Judge. He was placed in cuffs and read his rights. Warrants for a search of his office and his arrest were presented. While Vin and JD kept Travis under observation. Ezra followed Josiah, Nathan and Buck into the Judges office.

A evidence kit appeared and the men made a through search. Evidence bags soon held tiny feathers, a spool of string, black material with a missing circular piece. A contract for a hundred chickens from Colonel Sander's and a large wad of play money.

Chris watched bemused as his motley crew treated the scenario as if it were a real case. Ezra clicked off the camera when Travis was led into the hall. Travis returned laughing without his cuffs.

"Thank you gentlemen," Travis grinned.

"Reckon that'll do ya Billy?" Vin asked.

"Yeah, next Grandpa goes to trial," Billy giggled. Billy soon left with the evidence and tape.

"What just happened?" Chris asked softly.

"Billy's doing extra credit for school," Travis laughed.

"He's following a case through the commission of the crime untill the final sentencing," Josiah chuckled. Chris stared for a moment finally noticing the men were all wearing matching black ATF T-shirts.

A alcohol

T tobacco

F firearms

Who's bringing the dip?

Chris shook his head one of these days he was going to identify the T-shirt fairy in his office. The team turned and walked out heading to their office.

"Oh Chris," Vin called "Gottcha".

7777777

Chris spotted the bag on his desk immediately. Carefully he opened it peering in. A rare smile covered his face. He pulled out a black T-shirt identical to the ones his team wore for the rooster bust. Frowning he pulled out a second shirt. It was in his favorite black. Reading the print he chuckled softly.

Some People Are Alive

Simply Because It's

Illegal To Kill'em

Gotta wear this one for that budget meeting coming up. Chris sat back with a grin.

No chickens rubber or otherwise were harmed during the writing of this story


End file.
